Merry Christmas !
by coffeelover98
Summary: one shot pairing shiho x shinichi . sekedar meramaikan fandom DC. please read and review.


**Merry Christmas !**

Disclaimer : kalo Meitantei Conan punyaku, Ai Haibara jadi tokoh utamanya dan muncul di setiap halaman ;D

"..." = dialog

_'...'_ = pikiran dalam hati

"Kamu tau ini hari apa, Miyano?"

"24 Desember jika kamu tiba tiba mengalami dekadensi pikiran"

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya "Berarti kamu tahu sekarang hari apa?"

"Ada apa Kudo-kun" Shiho memutar bola matanya.

'_Ugh. Aku benci Christmas. Aku benci orang2 yg menggunakan perayaan yg seharusnya kudus menjadi ajang komersialisasi_'. Dia juga tidak lupa karena tahun2 sebelumnya,dia selalu menghabiskan Christmas' Eve sendirian.

"Tidak. Apakah kamu sadar apa yang kulewatkan demi menemanimu di hari ini?"

Shiho mendelik dan membalikkan badannya menatap Shinichi kesal

"Aku tidak tahu kamu ada janji kencan dengan putri Mouri-san hari ini"

Shinichi mendengus "Bukan itu maksudku. Heiji baru meneleponku kalo dia telah menyamai jumlah kasusku untuk bulan ini. Kamu tahu kalo aku selalu menang dalam taruhan ini"

"Lalu kenapa kamu datang kesini? Apalagi flu-mu bisa bertambah parah karena cuaca masih dingin dan tumpukan salju masih tebal?"

"Baka! Siapa yang bisa membiarkan dirimu sendirian disini?"

"Kudo-kun" Nada suara Shiho mulai berbahaya "Aku menginginkan tas Fusae dan aku tidak keberatan mengantri sendirian untuk itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu dengan mengabaikan kencan dengan gadis di kantor detektif itu atau memecahkan kasus demi memuaskan ego-mu dan memilih menemaniku kedinginan disini"

"Oi,oi. Ran bukan pacarku dan aku tidak berkencan dengan dia. Apa maksudmu, Miyano?"

"Kalau begitu kamu tau apa yang seharusnya menjadi pilihanmu" Shiho berbalik dan fokus ke antrian panjang didepannya. Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata ,mulutnya terbuka ingin membalas ketika terdengar suara jeritan dari kejauhan.

Shiho menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Shinichi yang tampak gelisah, "Murder Magnet" ucapnya kesal.

Shinichi cepat membalas " Hey, ini belum tentu pembunuhan"

"Pergilah" gumam Shiho.

Shinichi nyengir dan memegang pundak gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya," Aku akan balik sebentar lagi. Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku disini" Sang detektif langsung lari menjauh tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Shiho cuma memutar bola matanya. 30 menit kemudian hp-nya berbunyi

"Halo, ada apa lagi Kudo-kun?"

"Aku…aku butuh pendapatmu soal kasus ini. Ya, betul pembunuhan, dan ada hal yang tidak kumengerti…"

"Haha. Detektif dari timur rupanya tidak sepintar dugaannya yah?"

"Oi,oi. Antrean sana masih panjang, Miyano? Bisakah kamu kesini sebentar?" Gadis itu menghitung 30,40,50 orang lebih lagi yang sedang antri didepannya

"Kamu tahu aku sudah hampir 2 jam disini, Kudo-kun?"

Suara Shinichi tampak gugup "Aku mungkin bisa memecahkan kasus ini dengan cepat kalau kamu disisiku.." muka Shiho memerah

"Baka" ujarnya pelan " Dimana posisi kamu sekarang?"

Dia merasakan Shinichi tampak senang ketika menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata Shiho jatuh ke segerombolan gadis yang sedang menenteng belanjaan dengan logo Fusae dengan riang gembira.

_' Ini sudah hari kedua penjualan tas Fusae limited edition dan toko akan tutup dalam 1 jam kedepan. Sepertinya tas itu memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikku_,' Shiho ragu sebelum melangkah keluar dari barisan.

Memang benar, kedatangan Shiho dan komentar sarkasme-nya membuat Shinichi lebih cepat memecahkan kasus dan menangkap pelakunya untuk diurus inspektur Megure seterusnya.

"Haha. Kali ini aku sudah mengungguli Heiji" ucap detektif itu riang ke arah gadis disampingnya. Mereka sedang berjalan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian ketika tiba-tiba hujan salju turun lagi. Jalanan masih ramai penuh dengan orang-orang hilir mudik.

"Dasar detektif narsis arogan" gumam Shiho tak jelas

"Kamu bicara tentang aku atau Heiji?" seru Shinichi dan anehnya dia tampak senang

"Pikirkan sendiri saja baka!" Shiho ingin cepat pulang kerumah. Minatnya untuk membeli tas Fusae sudah hilang dari pikirannya. Dia berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Shinichi.

"Hey tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?" ditariknya lengan Shiho dari belakang.

"Kecuali jika kamu ingin mati kedinginan dengan suhu 10 derajat dibawah celcius, aku tidak berminat menemanimu"

"15 menit lagi jam 12 malam, Shiho" ujarnya seakan itu hal yang paling jelas sedunia.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berharap kamu mau menemani detektif arogan ini sebentar sekarang sebelum kita pulang"

"Untuk apa, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi cuma tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Shiho. Gadis itu sedikit kaget namun dibiarkannya dirinya ditarik Shinichi menuju bangku taman terdekat. Shiho mengigil dan merapatkan jaketnya sambil duduk.

"Miyano, kamu ingin tas Fusae terbaru kan?" gadis itu tidak menjawab hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Tas itu sudah ada di dalam lemari laci di kamarmu"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shiho heran

"Aku membelinya kemarin, setelah antri 3 jam" Shinichi tersenyum malu.

"Kamu berani masuk kamarku?' seru Shiho

Shinichi mengabaikan seruannya "Anggaplah itu hadiah Christmas karena kamu selalu menemaniku memecahkan kasus selama ini"

"Hm..Jadi untuk apa kamu biarkan aku antri lagi sekali lagi hari ini? Kamu pikir aku ingin punya 2 tas yang sama?" tanya Shiho kesal

"Oi,oi. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku nih? Tapi aku merasa obsesimu atas brand Fusae tidak mencegahmu untuk punya tas yang sama persis kan? Kamu kan bisa memilih warna lain"

"Kudo-kun. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang fashion" Shiho menghela nafas

"Umm….Miyano..sebenarnya ada alasan lain aku menemanimu hari ini…kamu tahu... sangat susah untuk menyeretmu keluar dari lab itu.." Shinichi tampak gugup dan pucat.

"Baka. Jika kamu ingin bersamaku, tak seharusnya kamu biarkan aku menunggu berjam-jam kedinginan di antrean."

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan jalan lain, Miyano.. lagipula aku sudah pusing melihat kamu selalu berduaan dengan pria itu di lab"

"Hayami-kun? Dia cuma asistenku. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa seperti yang kamu pikirkan!"

'_Kamu tidak tau kalo pria itu bermaksud untuk mengajakmu kencan malam ini_' pikir Shinichi kesal.

Shiho tersenyum kecil," Kamu tahu aku bukan tipe pemaaf, Kudo-kun"

Sang detektif mengangkat mukanya ngeri.

" Tapi kali ini kumaafkan " sambung Shiho lagi,"Kemarin salju turun dengan lebat dan kupikir aku bertanggung jawab atas flu yang kau derita"

Wajah Shinichi tampak pucat dibawah temaramnya lampu jalanan, dia hendak memegang tangan si gadis dan terhenti ketika suara lonceng berbunyi 12 kali. Orang2 disekeliling mereka tampak bersorak gembira, ada yang menari dan sambil mengucapkan selamat.

"Merry Christmas, Miyano…"

"Merry Christmas, Kudo-kun. Terima kasih atas tas Fusaenya" ucap Shiho tulus. Dia mengecup pipi Shinichi cepat namun cukup untuk membuat pipi sang detektif merah.

_'mungkin kali ini Christmas tidak seburuk tahun2 sebelumnya'_ batin Shiho

"Shiho…"

Gadis itu berjengit ketika mendengar Shinichi memanggil nama depannya dengan lirih. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

" Ada salju yang jatuh di rambutmu, Shiho.." ujar Shinichi gugup. Dia memberanikan diri menyapu butiran salju yang menempel lalu tangannya turun kebawah membelai pelan pipi, dagu lalu bibir.. Wajahnya semakin mendekat…

Tak jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena salju turun makin lebat dan mengaburkan jarak pandangan. Tapi yang pasti beberapa hari kedepan, pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu tidak bisa keluar rumah karena terserang flu berat dan Heiji memenangkan taruhannya untuk pertama kali.

THE END

Author's note :

Ini fanfiction pertamaku. Ai haibara atau Shiho Miyano merupakan karakter favorit aku di DC. Berhubung dia selalu menjadi objek penderita di manga asli maka dia harus punya happy ending di ceritaku. ;D Please Read and Review.


End file.
